


Чёрный квадрат

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 визуал G — PG-13 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Snape is a carpet, Traditional Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Иногда Снейп превращается в ковёр и предаётся меланхолии.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 визуал G — PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838422
Comments: 26
Kudos: 107
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Чёрный квадрат




End file.
